Time Reversed
by youkomazuki
Summary: Sequel to Reversed Time of Suzume's 10 years later self traveling back to the past. HibariXOC


_Spring._

The time when snow melts and the sakura blooms.

A season which starts a new year...and a new beginning.

The season where lives are given birth into the world.

**"A-Ah!"**

At least...that was how it **_should_** have been.

Hibari Suzume, that's my name. Just a regular 24 years old woman who would be into 25 tomorrow. That is...if you could call a woman who associates with **mafia** normal.

The Vongola family, one of the strongest families with the longest history in the mafia world...and I am a part of it. Though I didn't like fighting all that much, I do love my family and is proud to serve under my boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san. My hobbies are doing house chores and touring around places...and perhaps also sleeping.

For reasons I don't want to mention, I have this bad tendency of sleeping in random places...which often caused a lot of trouble to those who were trying to find me. As for my dreams...that doesn't really matter.

I will die soon anyways.

Why? You ask? Let see...it happened two days ago.

The day when I marked my own death...

xxXxx

"Hmm...Looks good."

I said to myself, smiling as I laid the tray of freshly baked cookies onto the table. I eagerly took off my gloves and reached my hand out to one for taste testing. But the minute my fingers came in contact with the freshly baked cookie, I winced as I felt the heat melting through my skin. I then quickly withdrew myself, blowing fingers before licking them. When I tasted the flavor stained on my finger, I smiled even more. "It's perfect." I said happily before quickly running off to the sink where dirty dishes were waiting to be cleaned. I hummed as I washed them, taking my time while waiting for the cookies to be cooled.

On the other side of the wall, I heard laughter...the laughter of our guests.

"Suzume~ Suzume~"

A sweat little voice chanted, bringing me out of my thoughts. When I looked up, I saw my husband's most treasured pet flying over my head. "Hi-chan." I gasped in surprise since I thought the little bird was in the other room with its master. The fluffy little yellow bird gave out a delightful chirp before landing beside the tray of cookies, attracted by the aroma.

"Wait, Hi-chan!" I gasped but I was too late.

The little bird gave a hop and landed on the hot metal tray.

It immediately cried out from pain as it tumbled back down. Startled by the scene, my fingers loosened over the object in my hand as it smashed against the marble floor. The sound of broken pieces of glass reached my ears, but I paid it no mind as I quickly rushed over to Hi-chan. I carefully gathered the little bird into my hands before running back to the sink to rinse its talons with cool water. "Thank goodness it's not burnt that badly..." I sighed in relieve before carefully drying Hi-chan's talon with a towel. "I'll give you a piece later when it cools down alright?" I said before gently putting Hi-chan onto my head so it can rest there. "Let see...I could have a sworn I-" The minute I turned around and looked below, my entire body froze...as though being petrified by a sky attribute bow weapon...

"W-Wha...What have I done...?"

"Suzume?"

A voice suddenly called d as I yelped in surprise. When I turned, my eyes widened at the sight of my boss, coming through the doorway. "T-Tsunayoshi-san!" I gasped as Tsunayoshi-san turned towards me. "Wh-Why are-I mean...What brings you h-here?" I shuttered in a panic as Tsunayoshi-san gave me a strange look.

"I came to see if I could help with anything. Rather than that, are you hurt anywhere?" Tsunayoshi-san asked in worry as I looked at the broken pieces of glasses around me.

"Hang on, I'll get Hibari-"

"No!" I nearly cried out, all colours drained from my face.

At my sudden outburst, Tsunayoshi-san turned, slightly startled for that I rarely yell, even more so to my own family. "I-I mean...Please...don't call him..." I nearly begged as Tsunayoshi-san gave me a good long stare before smiling. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked in his usual gentle voice. My amethyst eyes followed his glazes to the broken pieces of glass lying beside me as I sweated more.

"I-I...a...actually..." I whispered softly as I told him everything.

The entire time, Tsunayoshi-san just listened quietly without interrupting.

By the time I was done explaining, Tsunayoshi-san gave a small nod.

"I see. So this cup is specially made by Hibari?" He said as he gently picked up a piece of the broken glass. Even an amateur could tell how expensive the cup is with such beautiful craftwork. Just the mere thought was enough to bring chills down my spine.

"Did you hear it directly from Hibari himself?"

"W-Well no...I just overheard him talking about it with Tetsuya. And...it seems really expensive...wha–...what do I do?" I muttered, my voice growing softer and softer as I stared at the sparkling pieces of glass.

"Why don't you just apologize?"

Tsunayoshi-san suggested. At that, I quickly shook my head, feeling Goosebumps crawled over the surface of my skin.

"N-No! Please don't tell Kyoya...he'll kill me...!" I said in a panic as Tsunayoshi-san smiled even more at that.

"He would get angry if it was any of us, but he would never be angry with you. I'm sure he won't be mad as long as you're honest with him and apologize sincerely." "R…Really?" I asked softly as Tsunayoshi-san smiled more. "You know him better than I do." He replied as I allowed my glaze to wander about, unable to decide what I should do. "But…" I mumbled softly, staring at Tsunayoshi-san's confident eyes before heaving out a heavy sigh. Since he was my boss…there was no way I could refuse when he already gave his suggestion to me.

"O-Ok...I-I'll try...after the party..." I said, though my voice was still filled with hesitation.

After I finished cleaning up the kitchen with the help of Tsunayoshi-san, we headed to the guest room with the plate of freshly baked cookies. I swallow hard, trying to be as natural as I could as Tsunayoshi-san slide open the shoji for me. Inside, I could see all the members there...the Vongola Guardians, friends, as well as Dino-san's family. When I stepped in, everyone's attentions were turned to me. By natural (guilty) reflex, I turned my glaze away from Hibari Kyoya, the Vongola's Cloud Guardian and…well…my husband. Even without looking, I could feel those sharp glazes of his burning into me.

Guilt immediately overwhelmed me.

Even the mere thought of confessing what had happened brought shivers down my spine. "Suzume, you did nothing wrong so just act natural. You looked almost like a criminal running from society." Tsunayoshi-san pointed out which I sweat dropped at. 'I...I am...' I thought to myself, finding it ironic how the boss of the most powerful Mafia family could say something as such. However, I knew that he was right. It wasn't like I was planning on lying to him. I'm going to apologize...but even so, I felt so down and scared that I just wanted to hide in a corner and disappear.

(The honest-to-the-point-of-stupid type that can never commit a crime)

"Tenth, where were you?"

Gokudera-san asked with concern in his voice as Tsunayoshi-san smiled. "I thought I could lend a hand to Suzume." Tsunayoshi-san replied, sitting down to join the group as I secretly thanked my boss from the bottom of my heart. "Oh, that smells good." Dino-san commented as Haru ran over to me. "Hagi! They look so cute! Suzume made them by yourself?" Haru exclaimed as I smiled. "Y-Yeah..." I said, trying my best to keep my voice calm. "Hey Suzume!" A loud voice boomed through my eardrums as I nearly screamed out of surprise. "Wha-What is it Ryouhei-san?" I asked breathlessly, turning to the Sun Guardian to my right. "You look pale to the extreme, are you feeling alright?" Ryouhei-san asked as Yamamoto-kun nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you've been acting funny for a while now." Yamamoto-kun pointed out...even his usual cheerful self is filled with worries.

"N-No, I'm fi-"

"Oya, oya." A deep voice spoke right beside my ears.

Immediately recognizing that voice, I gasped. The first thing that came to my mind was to run, but I was too late as a hand grabbed my chin. The minute my head was turned around, I found myself staring into the pair of mix coloured eyes of the Mist Guardian. "M-Mukuro-san...?" I shuttered softly, nervous at how close our faces were. I tried to pull my chin out of his grasp, but his fingers didn't even budge an inch. "Kufufufu, Not honest now are we?" Mukuro-san said, completely seeing through my lies as my eyes widened.

"Y...You...know...?" I whispered softly, so softly that only he could hear.

At that, a smirk crossed Mukuro-san's lips as he leaned to my ear. "What shall I do?" He mumbled in a low voice as I felt myself started sweating even more than before. Just then, Mukuro-san was suddenly ripped away from me. I couldn't react to what happened at first...but by a blink's time, I found Mukuro-san a couple feet away from me. Behind him stood Kyoya, who had his tonfa against Mukuro-san's neck. "M-Mukuro-sama…!" Chrome-chan who sat beside Yamamoto-kun called out in worry upon the sight. "Oya?" Mukuro-san said with an amused look across his face. "I warned you. Touch her again and I'll bite you to death." Kyoya growled as a huge murderous intent suddenly started spilling out of him.

"Kufufufu, do you think you can, Hibari Kyoya?"

Mukuro-san taunted as my face grew paler than a fish's belly. "W-Wait, Kyo-" Before I could stop either of them, the two men disappeared right before my eyes. A second later, an explosion occurred from afar...

"Ah~ there they go again."

Dino sighed as I sweated even more with nervousness. I wasn't worrying over Kyoya...but rather of Mukuro-san. Any other Guardians would be fine since I knew they were all kind enough to keep secrets for me, just like Tsunayoshi-san. But him...Mukuro-san...I didn't even know why he loved to tease me so. I didn't know how…but someway or another, he always found out my secrets. Worst of all...he always revealed it to Kyoya in such misunderstanding ways that it always ended up with me taking punishments.

I never even remember doing anything to him that would make him hate me so. It was almost as though it became his hobby just to harass me.

'I-It's over...' I thought to myself as Lambo came over to me. "Suzume nee-san?" He called, but I couldn't hear him. I stood there, still as a log. When Lambo gave me a small tap, I tumbled back and fell onto the tatami.

"Hahi! Su-Suzume-chan?"

**"SUZUME! WHAT'S WRONG?"**

"Suzume nee-san?"

"Romario, get an ambulance quick!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Hey Suzume!"

The others screamed as they gathered around me. But nothing...I couldn't hear anything as I felt my own soul leaving my stone hard body.

There was no way...there was definitely no ways to explain things to Kyoya now.

As the side Tsunayoshi-san sat, breathing out a small sigh at the sight of the scene.

**The rest of that day was like hell.**

When Kyoya returned, his face is showing nothing but pure irritation. Thus I became sure that Mukuro-san had definitely told him something. I had avoided Kyoya to the point where guilt was drilling millions of holes into my tiny self. I wanted so much to apologize to him, but I was unable to find myself the gut to at the memories of my previous punishments. And with those dark auras leaking out of him, there was no way to even go near him. Deep in my heart, I could only hope that he won't think of my behavior as ignoring him...though I highly doubt something like that could happen. During the party, Mukuro-san seemed to have plenty of fun taunting me around. Other than that, everything was fine. Everyone was enjoying themselves, aside from Kyoya who detested the crowd in his home...which I brought.

Just a bit passed midnight, it was time for everyone to take their leaves...

"Goodbye! That was a great party!"

"Oh! You said it!"

"Thank you for your delicious cookies, Suzume-chan!"

"See you, Hibari, Suzume!"

Everyone said as they all took their leaves.

"Kufufufu...remember our promise, Suzume." Mukuro said out loud just as he walked pass me with Chrome-chan at his side.

At that, I flinched as my feet took roots into the ground. I felt bloodlust spilling out from behind me with a pair of menacing gaze burning holes into my back. 'H-He really is angry...!' I cried in my mind as I shivered slightly.

"Hm? Did you guys made some sort of promise?"

Yamamoto-kun asked out of curiosity as Mukuro-san smirked. "No, not at all. Let's go, Chrome." "Yes, Mukuro-sama." Chrome-chan said obediently said as I watched the two illusionists walked off.

"Tenth, shall we get going as well?" Gokudera-san called as Tsunayoshi-san nodded.

"Just a moment." Tsunayoshi-san said before making his way to me. "You should tell him soon." He whispered softly as I stared at my boss before breaking out a soft smile. "Y-Yeah..." I muttered nervously before quickly reaching into my kimono's sleeve.

"Tsunayoshi-san, here." I said as I pulled out a little bag wrapped in rice paper. "This is for Kyoko-chan since she wasn't here...it's the cookies from this afternoon and the recipe I promised her." I said and at that Tsunayoshi-san smiled. "Thank you, Suzume." Tsunayoshi-san thanked as he reached for the bag. But that instant, as though sensing something coming at him, Tsunayoshi-san quickly took a step back.

It was then when a blur of silver suddenly flew by my eyes and went right through between the two of us. A loud crashing sound breached my ears, causing me to wince. Upon hearing the sound, the rest of the family also turned to see what the commotion was about.

'What was that…?' I thought as I quickly turned my head.

My eyes then spotted the over-familiar tonfa that was stabbed within the cracked wall. 'T-That's…' I thought to myself, my face paling even more as I froze there. My eeys were glued to the damage over the cement wall and Kyoya's tonfa.

"Hibari! How dare you try to attack the tenth?" Came Gokudera-san's scream.

"Hibari, attacking the boss is inexcusable." Yamamoto-kun's voice joined into the argument.

Not soon later, their voices only became a bunch of noises going through my ears. However, I didn't pay much attention to that. Instead, I just kept staring at the tonfa...too afraid to turn and face reality…

For the rest of that night...I hid from Kyoya.

I hid for so long that I unconsciously fell asleep within the bushes...again. The next day after that, I was forcefully dragged out by Mukuro-san to shopping. Apparently, Chrome-chan's birthday was coming up and Mukuro-san didn't know what to pick for her present. He made a promise with me that if I can pick a present for Chrome-chan, he would tell me what he had told Kyoya. I reluctantly agreed, since I honestly wanted to know what Mukuro-san told Kyoya to make him so angry. Otherwise, I won't be able to bring myself to ever face my own husband again.

However...I've been had.

After picking a present for Chrome-chan, Mukuro-san's body suddenly scattered away like the mist. I was left alone in the shop, dumbfounded. He left...just like that…and without telling me anything of Kyoya. I stood there, staring into the empty space for literally 5 whole minutes before it hit me.

Mukuro-san had lied to me.

He never intended to tell me anything. And worst...when I returned I found Kyoya standing by the front gate, glaring at me as though he was about to kill me any second. At that time, I completely freaked out. He was giving off such a murderous intent that even the sparrows fainted from the sky.

Without giving another thought, my instinct took over and I ran away. Yes...I ran with my tail between my legs, unable to face him. Later that day, I ended up spending the night in a hotel...unable get a wink of sleep.

xxXxx

And then...then...well...here I was.

**"A-Ah!"**

I gasped as I slammed against the wall, so hard that the air was knocked out of my lungs for a second there. I tumbled down, coughing heavily as my back throbbed in pain. I felt a pair of hand roughly grabbed my wrists and pinning them against the wall. The minute I looked back up, I found myself staring right at those murderous glazes of Kyoya.

Never before had I seen Kyoya so angry like this...at least, he was never this angry with me before. This was the first time that I felt so frightened by him. I wanted to speak, but I couldn't move my lips. My entire body was numb under his suffocating presence.

'H-He...He's furious...' I told myself as with sweats rolling down my forehead.

That was when I realized.

That cup...it must have been more precious to him than I thought. "Suzu." Kyoya growled as I flinched while finding the air getting harder to breathe. "Look at me." Kyoya commanded, but I didn't...or more like, I couldn't move. My body wouldn't listen to me at all. When I felt Kyoya leaning closer to me, I shut my eyes tightly, preparing for my end.

However...nothing came.

Instead of pain, I found myself starting to hear voices...

"W-What was that explosion?"

An over-familiar voice spoke. Though familiar...something sound strange...something sounded different in the voice I knew. I wanted to open my eyes to see what was going on...whose voices belonged to...but I was too scared.

"Tenth, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah...but what was that explosion just now?"

'_T-Tenth_...?'

I thought as my eyes slowly opened. But that was when I looked up to see nothing but smoke. "Wha...What's...?" I whispered, staring at the smoke around me that was starting to clear. I let my glaze wonder a bit, but there was no sight of Kyoya. "Oh, I hope it's not the ten year bazooka!" Came another voice. "My, my...if it isn't the young Vongola." "Adult Lambo!" 'Lambo...?' I thought as I waved the smoke out of my sight. When everything before my eyes cleared, I found myself staring at a street. I quickly rubbed my eyes, wondering if I was seeing right. "Who's...that?" A voice spoke from behind as I quickly turned, realizing that the voices were actually coming from behind me. When I glanced up, I found myself staring at the back of Lambo.

"L-Lambo?" I gasped as Lambo turned.

"Suzume nee-san. You got caught into the 10 years bazooka?" Lambo asked and upon hearing that, my eyes widened.

"10 years...? You mean this is..." I whispered in shock before quickly looking around again.

Now that I took a closer look…there was no mistake. Though there were slight changes, this was the street where my apartment used to be around when I was in high school. And...Tsunayoshi-san's house was near here as well if I recalled correctly.

"Lambo, you know her?" That voice asked as I turned a bit more, looking up to find three no, four people behind us. "Tsunayoshi-san, Reborn-san and Gokudera-san...!" I gasped as I quickly got up to my feet. "Then...this is Gannini-san...?" I mumbled, hesitating a bit as I stared at the child on the floating machine. "Then...this really is 10 years ago." I said as Lambo came up to me. "Ah, it's your first time right, Suzume nee-san?" Lambo said as I looked around, suddenly feeling nostalgic. "Umm..." Tsunayoshi-san mumbled as I immediately turned to him.

"A-Ah! Sorry for my rudeness...Good afternoon, Tsunayoshi-san."

I greeted as I quickly gave him a low bow. The minute I did though, I found this piece of paper beneath my feet. "Who are you? Why do you know our names?" Gokudera-san said with an unpleased look. For some reason, he looked as though he could attack me anytime. "Lambo...this is...?" Tsunayoshi-san asked as Lambo looked down at them. "Hmm? It's Suzu-nee." Lambo replied while I let my eyes scan over the piece of paper I just picked up. On it, there was nothing but addresses of various rents in Namimori.

'This is...' I thought before looking around.

Suddenly, a bit of faint memories that I felt like I had long forgotten was starting to resurface a bit.

"Come to think of it, I was carrying this when I first arrive in Namimori...wasn't I?"

I muttered softly to myself before looking at the group. 'I see...so that's it.' I thought to myself, finally understanding everything. "_S...__Suzume nee-san?" Tsunayoshi-san said in confusion as I quickly turned to them._

"Ah, Lambo, actu–"

**"ROMEO!"** A familiar voice suddenly screamed through the air. At that, Lambo's face suddenly became bitter with fear. Turning to the source of the voice, I saw Bianchi, who looked the same as the Bianchi I knew 10 years later, came dashing down the street. I blinked, my eyes slowly trailing to the poison cooking in her hands, wondering what she was planning on doing with that.

"Well then, young Vongola, Suzume nee-san..."

Lambo said calmly before suddenly breaking out into a desperate run. **"Goodbye!"** He screamed the last part out as Bianchi dashed by us. "Stop! Romeo!" Bianchi shouted as the two of them quickly disappeared out of my sight. "L-Lambo...? Bianchi-san?" I mumbled…dumbfounded at just what happened.

Were they always like that?

"Ah! The 10 Years Bazooka!" Gannini-san then screamed as I watched him floating…or flying, which ever one it is, over to the bazooka lying not far from us.

"Hey you."

A voice suddenly called from behind as I turned and looked down to see Reborn-san walking to me. "You haven't answered our question. Who are you?" He questioned as I sweat dropped slightly. "A-Ah...I-I'm..." I whispered softly, looking around at the group before to Tsunayoshi-san. I could feel my words tangling around my tongue as I quickly think of what to say. If I say something wrong, would it affect the future?

"I'm..."

I whispered softly, looking down a bit as Tsunayoshi-san quickly stepped up. "Ah, it's alright if you don't want to say anything." He said as I stared at him. "Tenth?" Gokudera-san said in surprise as Tsunayoshi-san smiled slightly. "It's alright...I mean, she doesn't look like a bad person." "Well...if you say so, tenth." Gokudera-san said and at that, I felt myself smiling slightly to myself. "They haven't changed at all..." I muttered softly to myself, completely forgetting the baby in front of me.

"Hey! What are you standing around there smiling for? Are you planning something?"

Gokudera-san questioned suspiciously with a deep glare as I quickly waved my hands while shaking my head. "N-No...Nothing at all...!" I gasped; sweat dropping while wondering if Gokudera-san was always so scary like this. "U-Umm...I'm sorry for my lack of introduction before." I whispered, hoping that they would trust me a bit more as I bowed.

"My name is Hibari Suzume, please to meet you, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san, Reborn-san, Gokudera-san and Gannini-san."

I greeted all over again as they blinked.

I flinched at that, wondering if I did something wrong.

"W-Wait...just now..." Tsunayoshi-san whispered as I noticed how his and Gokudera-san's faces were growing unusually pale. "W-What's wrong...? Did...Did I do something wrong?" I wondered out loud as I stared at their reactions.

"She just said **_Hibari_**..." Gokudera-san muttered.

That was when I remembered how this was still the past. "Ah...! That's...I um..." I shuttered, quickly trying to think of something to cover that up. "So that's how it is." Reborn-san said, smirking as though understanding everything. "Wait...Eh? Reborn, do you know something...?" Tsunayoshi-san whispered as Reborn-san turned to the two behind him. "You still don't get it, you stupid no-good student of mine?" Reborn-san said harshly before the two boys' eyes widened.

**"EEEEEEH?"**

The two of them screamed out in union as I quickly try to think up something to cover this. "Y-You mean _that _Hibari-san's?" Tsunayoshi-san cried. "N-No...! It's...It's just a common last name!" I gasped, sweating even more at my own unconvincing lies. "Eh? Common last name?" Tsunayoshi-san said in surprise as I quickly nodded. "Y...Yeah...I just happened to have the same last name...I definitely didn't marry him o-or anything like that...!" At first, I thought I had completely blown it. I shut my eyes, unable to look anymore as I wonder if my future would be changed by this.

However...hearing sounds of laughter, I slowly open my eyes and stared at the two teenage boys.

"So...So that's it!" Tsunayoshi-san laughed along with Gokudera-san.

"Yeah, there's no way that Hibari will...!"

'Eh?' I thought, surprised yet also relieved at how they really bought it.

'S-Sorry...Tsunayoshi-san, Gokudera-san...' I apologized in my mind, couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact that I lied regardless of my reason. That moment, I immediately remembered Kyoya. My face paled as I also remembered my current situation.

"T-That's right...Kyoya..." I whispered to myself as horror strike my heart. That time...in that situation, I disappeared. Although it kind of saved me...but how would Kyoya react? Would he be furious? And moreover, if the information I read about the 10 Years Bazooka true, then my past self should be in the future.

But the me at this time didn't even know Kyoya.

So many questions flooded through my mind as I grew paler by the seconds. "I-I have to get back...I can't stay here..." I gasped in horror as I quickly glanced at Gannini-san who had took the 10 Years Bazooka apart. "U-Um...excuse me...T-Tsunayoshi-san...the 10 Years Bazooka...how long does it lasts...?" I asked as Tsunayoshi-san blinked. "Eh? Ah...Five minutes." Tsunayoshi-san replied as I breathed out slightly in relieve.

Five minutes...thankfully it's not that long at all.

"Well, before that stupid cow broke it that is."

Gokudera-san then added as I froze.

"B-Broke...?"

"A-Ah...Lambo took it away while Gannini was fixing it..." Tsunayoshi-san replied as my eyes widened. "E-Eh...?" I gasped before Gannini-san came over. "How was it?" Reborn-san asked as Gannini-san gave him a troubled look.

"Hmm...it looks like some parts have been damaged so it would take some time to fix." Gannini-san said before examining the 10 Years Bazooka. "According to my calculation, the last effect should last about 5 hours." "Eh? That long?" Tsunayoshi-san said as Gannini-san smiled. "But don't worry, boss. Because I'll have this fixed in no time!" Gannini-san said proudly as Tsunayoshi-san's expression dulled. "That's why I worry." He mumbled before looking back only to find the street before him empty.

"Eh? Where did she go?"

...

...

'It's no good...'

I thought to myself as I wandered around the street. Five hours...**Five** hours...there's definitely no way that he wouldn't get pissed off within those five hours. He must be fuming in rage right now. At the mere thought of that, I immediately stopped in my tracks as I shivered. "What should I do?" I mumbled softly with a heavy sigh. When I glanced up, I found myself staring at a school. Not just any school. It was my old high school...Namimori High.

'Eh?'

I whispered before looking around the empty street as the sun descended down the sky. Without knowing, I unconsciously came here. 'Hmm...it haven't changed...' I thought to myself. Without even thinking, I started walking into the school's ground. "How nostalgic." I took my time admiring the school, looking through the classrooms and halls that were carved deeply within my sea of memories. Since it was after school, there was no one here so it was very convenient.

"Come to think of it...Kyoya used to be in here..."

I said as I slowly slid open the door and stared at the empty Discipline Committee Room that Kyoya was always in charged of. 'It's the same.' I thought to myself as a soft smile tugged on my lips. Everything was just as I remembered.

I didn't know how long I took exploring the entire school. But feeling my legs weak from the walk, I decided to head for the school's roof for a small break. The minute I opened the door to the rooftop, I felt a breeze of cool air brushed against my skin. "It feels nice..." I mumbled to myself, smiling as I made way over to the fence and stared over the dark night that engulfed Namimori. I had almost forgotten...this feeling on the school's roof I used to come on a lot with Kyoya. 'I wonder if Kyoya still remembers...' I thought to myself as I watched stared up at the crescent moon lighting the sky.

"Hey, you."

A voice suddenly said from behind as my jumped slightly in surprised. When I turned, I found myself staring at a dark silhouette of a person…whose voice I was over familiar with. "K-Kyoya!" I screamed in surprise as my face immediately paled. But when I blinked, I noticed that it was not the Kyoya I knew...but Kyoya who's 10 years younger. Though it was dark, I eyes had already quickly adjusted, allowing me to see clearly at the one before me. He was shorter…much shorter than the Kyoya I knew, and he still wears Namimori's uniform. 'T-That's right...I'm still in the past.' I reminded myself as I secretly released a soft sigh in relieve. For a moment, I thought I was going to be kill-

"Hey." Kyoya suddenly said as I quickly looked back at him after snapping out of my own thoughts.

"Y-Yes?" I gasped, sweating slightly under his intense glare.

"Why do you know my name?"

"E-Eh? U-Umm...that-that's..." I shuttered softly, unable to think of an excuse so suddenly. "I-I..." I mumbled as I quickly wondered how to get myself out of this awkward situation. But that was when I noticed...his arm. The way Kyoya moved his arm...

'That's...?' I thought as I took a step forward. That instant, almost as though teleported, I appeared before Kyoya. I didn't even acknowledged the second of surprise plastered over his face as I quickly grabbed his left shoulder. I was so focused on his shoulder that I failed to notice his tonfa that was heading towards me.

Before I knew it, I felt a harsh blow against my gut.

I gasped in pain as I instantly fell onto my knees, coughing breathlessly while clenching my stomach in pain. I slowly glanced up to see Kyoya glaring down at me with his tonfas in his hands.

"Whoever you are, I'll bite you to death." Kyoya said, seeming to be extremely pissed.

"Wait...Kyoya...are you alright?" I asked softly as I stared at him. It was not only his shoulder...but his entire body. Though I couldn't see anything because of his clothes, I could tell that he was wounded everywhere.

Worries immediately clouded my head.

What...or who could have hurt him like this?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kyoya growled and thrust his tonfa towards me. At that, I quickly leaped into the air just as his tonfa passed by beneath my feet. With a swift movement, I did a low round kick. Knocking his balance off for a mere second was enough as I swiftly side-stepped and got behind his back. I grabbed both of his wrists and threw him into the ground (as gently as possible) before sitting onto him to pin him down with my weight.

With my arms locking his, I had him completely immobilized.

'E-Eh...?' I gasped in my mind, blinking a bit as Kyoya's tonfas landed a couple feet beside us.

"Wow..." I heard Kyoya muttered in amusement as I sat on his back, stunned by shock.

For a moment, I couldn't even believe it.

I **actually** got Hibari Kyoya pinned down...and so easily too. An event that I had never even dared to dream of actually turned into reality. Because of the shock, I accidentally loosened my grip over him and that was all Kyoya had needed. With a violent tug, he forcefully pulled his wrists out of my grip. He then smashed his foot into my gut, making sure he nailed me exactly at the same place as before.

I gave out a breathless cry before I was thrown off of him and slammed into the fence by the edge of the roof. "Wait-...You shouldn't move so much...your wounds..." I gasped as I gave out a couple of coughs before standing back onto my feet. Once was enough…two times the pain was just too much. "Your...Your wounds are going to reopen...you got them…from the Ring Battle…didn't you?" I said in worried, recognizing the places of those wounds when I held him earlier. They were at the same places as I remembered. Though I wasn't present during the ring conflict, I had remembered the wounds Kyoya had carried when I first met him. It was only later when Reborn-san scouted me did I found out about that previous battle.

"So you know of that battle…no matter, as long as you're strong, I'll enjoy biting you to death."

Kyoya said darkly with a smirk plastered over his lips, not even listening to a thing I said as he picked up his tonfas. "P-Please wai-!" I gasped before quickly leaping up to dodge another one of his attack. Clearly, Kyoya has no intention of listening to my blabbering nor had any plans on stopping. Right now, the air around him is filled with a murderous aura and bloodlust. I sweated. For an instance, the memory of the angry Kyoya who was still in the future flashed into my mind.

"I-I really don't want to-"

"Enough talk. I'll bite you to death."

He snapped before charging my way. "W-Wait!" I cried before quickly turning around and ran. Because of the pain in my stomached, my speed was slowed considerably. Not long later, I was forced into a stop as I grasped the wall for support. I clenched onto my stomach with my free hand and gave out a couple of heavy coughs. 'H-He can still hit so hard...while injured like that...' I thought to myself as I heard the sound of footsteps echoing down the dark hall. Aside from the throbbing pain at my cheek and stomach, my energy is completely drained out from the lack of sleep the other night. .I could feel my vision blurring slightly as I slowly slide down the wall and tumbled onto the floor.

Unable to hang on anymore, I felt my eyelids fell over my pupils. With the last bit of consciousness, I only managed to catch the glimpse of feet stopped before me. After that…everything else became dark.

…

…

…

"W-Where…?"

I mumbled softly as I shut my eyes in pain at the light shinning into my eyes. I quickly held my hand up, blocking the light before reopening my eyes once again. 'Where am…?' I thought, turning my head a bit to find myself in a room. A very familiar room…lying on a very familiar sofa.

"This is…"

I whispered softly…but before my mind could get a conclusion, I yelped as I was suddenly thrown off. I didn't know exactly what had happened, but I did know the pain stabbing against me when I crashed onto the cold marble floor. I winced, clenching onto my stomach that's screaming in pain as I slowly crawled onto my knees.

"If you're up, leave."

A cold voice snapped impatiently as I turned to see Kyoya standing right behind me. I gave out a couple of coughs before slowly getting myself steady on my feet. I then smiled. Seeing that, Kyoya's gaze only darkened. "What are you laughing at, herbivore?" He demanded which only made my smile widened. Soon, I broke into a soft laughter. I knew that in his eyes, I might seem crazy, but I didn't care.

Even though he had tried to attack me…he still took care of me while I was unconscious. At the mere thought of that put joy to my heart. He never changed. Whether it was 10 years later or 10 years before. Kyoya was still Kyoya. Though for some reason…I couldn't help but felt a strange déjà vu at the situation. Seeming to be irritated by my behavior, Kyoya tried to aim for a blow in my head with his tonfa. Luckily, I quickly reacted and managed to dodge before pulling myself a distance from him.

"A-Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to laugh like that."

I gasped, still holding my bright smile while neglecting the murderous glare I was receiving. "Thank you." "For what?" Kyoya snapped as my smile softened. "You took cared of me while I was unconscious…thank you." "Don't misunderstand. Lying around the school hall would pollute the school, that's all." Kyoya said as a chuckle rumbled out of my throat. "I know." I whispered softly before noticing the clock hanging on the wall.

**_23:17_**

There was only about 15 minutes left before the 5 hour's time of the 10 years bazooka ends. 'I guess…it's time to return.' I thought to myself as I stared at Kyoya, suddenly found it hard to leave him. "Even if you didn't intended to help me…you still did, so I'm really grateful. Do you mind if I ask you something?" I asked as Kyoya's eyes shifted toward me. Though he seemed not really interested, he still waited.

Waiting for me to say whatever I had to say.

"In a couple of days…there will be a new transfer student."

I started before I stopped, remembering the memories of the past. Of how Kyoya had always chased me for no reason. Chasing me…trying to beat me, getting me to fight with him despite the fact that I've never fought before. At that time, I was extremely terrified of that violent self of his. But now looking back…even though that time was unpleasant, it was also strangely the most precious part of my memories of Kyoya.

Perhaps it was because that was how I had gotten to know him better.

"If you're finished, leave before I bite you to death."

Kyoya's cold voice snapped as I quickly returned to reality.

"Well, there's going to be a new transfer student soon, she's a…a close relative of mine." I quickly lied and that seemed to have caught Kyoya's interest as he turned, smirking slightly. A smirk that I knew all too well. "Is she strong?" He asked as I felt a drop of sweat rolling down my face…suddenly feeling like a mouse being cornered by a cat.

"W-Well…I suppose…I'm sure you'll have a good time."

I muttered out the last part as I shivered slightly. I wasn't lying. He always seemed so pleased whenever he used me like a punching bag. "A-Anyways…" I mumbled, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible as I walked over to the window before sliding it open. "Please take care of her." With one last glance at Kyoya, I leaped out into the cool night.

But te minute my feet came in contact with the hard ground, I winced."Ow…I've forgotten." I clenched onto my stomach as I slowly made my way out of the school. Once I've stepped out of the gate, I turned back, giving Namimori High one last look. The Namimori High of when Kyoya, Tsunayoshi-san and the others were in.

The place where my life began.

The place where I learned what friendship truly was.

I slowly pulled out a piece of paper and pencil I took from the Discipline Committee before I left. I quickly scribbled my last words into the little piece of note before placing it down onto the ground. "I guess…it's time for me to go." I mumbled, staring at the clock hanging over the school.

I watched as the long hand of the clock started to move.

And then…my sight was suddenly filled with pinkish smoke. The world before my eyes spun. By the time I had realized, I found my gaze upon the moon and the stars. 'Eh? The…The sky…?' I thought to myself, feeling unnatural wind brushing against me. But what was stranger was that…I couldn't feel anything. I mean…I can't feel my body attached to anything it should be. It almost feels as though I was flying…?

'What-?'

I thought as I slowly turned, only to find water flowing beneath me…

"A-Ah?" I cried and the next thing I knew, I fell into the freezing cold water.

Due to the shock at the sudden outturn of my situation, I ended up gulping down a couple mouthful of water. I flailed within the dark, unable to swim with my lungs burning for the desire of air. However, I didn't stay within the coldness for long when I felt a hand roughly grabbing my wrist. With a harsh tug, my entire body shot out of the water as the cool night's breeze embraced me.

Before I could look up to my savior, I was thrown harshly against the soft blades of grass. I weakly lay there, coughing heavily with my body shivering from the coldness. A hand then suddenly grabbed me roughly from beneath my chin. I couldn't react, for that in an instant, my vision turned into nothing but blurs. By the time I knew it, I was spun around. I didn't know what happened…but a split second later, I found a weight pinning me roughly against the ground, my arms pinned over my head. When my eyes slowly opened, I found my glaze meeting with another pair of dark, metallic ones…**glaring** down at me.

"K-Kyoya-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Kyoya suddenly grabbed my throat. For a moment there I thought for sure he was going to choke me to death. But instead, he held my neck gently without pressure. But even so, I didn't dare to speak nor move for that there was a heavy bloodlust gushing out of him. I could already imagine it…the dark aura that shrouded his body.

Then all of the sudden, Kyoya suddenly leaned down, roughly brushing his lips over mine as I gasped inwardly. I laid; stunned as I felt his tongue forcing itself into my property. Not long later, I found myself struggling to breath, still not yet recovered from the pervious lack of air. After what felt like minutes, Kyoya finally pulled away after thoroughly searching through every nook and corner my cavern. I was left beneath him, panting heavily, my body feeling number than before.

"Do you like him that much?"

Kyoya growled darkly before I felt the hand over my wrists tightened, causing me to wince in pain. "Kyo…Kyoya?" I gasped breathlessly, wondering exactly what he was talking about. "I asked do you like Rokudo Mukurou that much, Suzu." He snapped impatiently before the hand over my throat began to tighten as well. "M-Mukuro-san?" I gasped before breaking into coughs, finding his grip tightening every second that passed.

"I won't let you run to a man other than me. I'll bite you to death, right here and now."

Kyoya whispered deadly before suddenly squeezing my throat tightly within his large palm. "W-Wait Kyo-Kyoya…i-it hurts…please…Kyoya…!" I choked those words out, my voice all muffled and hoarse. Almost as though by natural reflex, Kyoya immediately loosened his grip at the sight of the pain over my face. Feeling my throat loosened, I immediately gasped for air.

"W-Why…Why would I like Mukuro-san?"

I gasped once I was sure I could speak properly again. "Then is it Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He then asked and at that, I stared…stupefied. "H…Ha…?" I muttered, wondering exactly what Kyoya was talking about. 'C-Could it be because the shock of seeing the broken cup…' I thought with fright coursing through my entire being.

Yes…that has to be it.

That was the only explanation that made sense.

"I…I'm sorry!" I nearly screamed, feeling guilty that I had made Kyoya suffering as such.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to break it-I mean…! I…I'll definitely pay it back-I-I mean…I'm not confident I could pay it back, but I-I I'll do my best…I'm really sorry, Kyoya." I cried, spilling everything out with a single breath.

"…Pay what back?"

Kyoya questioned with his voice no longer irritated as before. At that, I glanced up at him with confusion clouding both our glazes.

"H-Huh?"

I mumbled softly before fireworks suddenly started bursting over our heads…

xxXxx

"Kyoya thought that I like Mukuro-san and T-Tsunayoshi-san…?"

I nearly screamed; but immediately winced in pain as I clenched onto my gut.

I sat on the tatami within the center of the room with Tetsuya sitting directly across. "K-Kyoya did…?" I whispered, unable to believe it as Tetsuya released a soft laugh. "Kyo-san may not look like it, but he's extremely concern with anything regarding you, Suzume-san." He said as I stared dumbfounded at him. "But…w-why would he…" I mumbled, trailing off and even shivering at the mere thought of these impossible events.

Honestly, I can't imagine myself liking Mukuro-san…even with Tsunayoshi-san was enough to shivers down my spine. I did like him as a boss, but never had I even tried to imagine anything beyond that. "Then…the reason Kyoya was angry wasn't because of the cup…?" "Cup? What are you talking about, Suzume-san?" Tetsuya asked as I quickly shook my head while laughing weakly.

"N-Nothing!"

I laughed, finding all these misunderstandings quiet ridiculous. "Ah, that's right. Happy birthday, Suzume-san." Tetsuya said as I smiled slightly. "Thank you, Tetsuya. Speaking of which…where's Kyoya…? I haven't seen him since morning." I mumbled, looking around the room as Tetsuya placed this package gently onto the tatami.

"Ah…perhaps it would be best if you leave Kyo-san alone for a bit."

Tetsuya said as he carefully started unwrapping the package. "Why is that…?" "Well…after that misunderstanding, perhaps it's better to leave him be for a moment." Tetsuya replied as I felt myself frowning a bit. "I…I see…" I whispered softly, unable to hide the disappointment within my voice. Very slowly, my fingers slid up, gently brushing over my neck, where Kyoya had held that night.

"Here, Suzume-san."

I heard before looking half-heartily to see Tetsuya pushing this box before me. "This is…?" "A present from Kyo-san." Tetsuya replied and that was all it took for me to completely return to reality. "From Kyoya?" I whispered, gently pulling the box towards me before carefully opening it. When I did, my eyes widened.

What lied within the box was a cup.

Not just any cup, but this cup looked almost identical to the one I broke two days ago. Only difference is…this one seemed to be a bit lower on craft work. It wasn't as neatly crafted as the one I broke, but still, it was beautiful nonetheless. And strangely…this cup shines brighter than the other cup with more details.

"T-This cup…it looks almost like the one I broke…?" I whispered in confusion, unable to understand anything anymore. "Broke? Do you mean the model, Suzume-san?" Tetsuya spoke up and at that, I quickly looked up at him.

"…_Model_?"

"Yes. This one is crafted by Kyo-san himself. He made this specially for this day. There had been several models sent for Kyo-san to look at before. Perhaps you meant one of them?" Tetsuya replied.

But when he glanced from the cup to me, his jaw immediately fell as panic crossed his face. "S-Suzume-san, what's wrong?" He gasped in worries upon seeing the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. "Sorry, please…Please excuse me for a bit." I said before hurrying onto my feet.

Then without another word, I dashed out of the room.

I ran, running over the entire mansion…even the base built beneath it. But no matter where I looked, Kyoya was nowhere to be found. 'Perhaps…' I thought to myself, remembering that secret little place by the lake which only Kyoya and I knew off. Without giving another thought, I hurried out and into the forest. I kept running, ignoring my legs that were screaming for rest. Ignoring the pain in my stomach and my bare feet that were being stabbed by tiny pebbles scattered over the little dirt path.

Once I emerged out of the dark forest, there I found Kyoya, sitting by the lake where he had been yesterday. At the sight of him, a wide smile immediately swept over my lips. As though seeming to sense my presence, Kyoya turned as those metallic glazes of his shifted onto me. "Suzu." He mumbled softly, keeping that calm composure of his as usual.

I quickly ran over to him and pounced onto him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him tightly against me. I was so happy I didn't even know where to begin to express my joy. "Thank you, thank you, Kyoya." I said happily with pure joy, embracing him tightly. At first, Kyoya said and did nothing. He just sat there, letting me hold him. It was only a while later that I felt his gently hands caressing my back.

However…something was wrong.

I didn't know what…nor could I explain it with words. But for some reason, I just get this strange feeling.

An odd one.

"Kyoya?" I whispered softly, pulling myself away. But I was immediately drawn back to him before even able to get a good glimpse at him. I then gasped when I felt Kyoya nuzzling against my neck. "Kyo-Kyoya?" I nearly gasped, but Kyoya just ignored me as he planted a gentle kiss at the nook of my neck. His lips then slid up, all the way to my ear before biting down at my earlobe.

"Suzu."

He spoke, which caused me to quiver at the closeness of his voice and his hot breath. "I don't care what the situation, _never_ avoid me again nor leave with any man other than me, especially that Rokudou Mukuro. The next time you try to hide something from me…" He whispered darkly as I swallowed hard, feeling that murderous aura spilling out of him.

"I'll bite you to death."

He whispered…then I felt his entire weight suddenly pushed against me. At that, I gasped, tumbling down harshly onto the grass with Kyoya on top. "Kyo-" I was about to say, but quickly stopped when I laid my eyes onto Kyoya.

He fell asleep.

He laid there…fast asleep on top of me with such peaceful expression that no one could guess someone like him could even be a fighting maniac. 'Kyoya…could it be that he…?' I thought, remembering back to when I first started running from him 3 days ago. Perhaps Kyoya…never slept at all during these 3 days? At the thought of that I felt guilt drilling through my heart. Now thinking back, there was no way Kyoya would ever hurt me intentionally. They were all just empty threats. Yet I neglected his feelings and selfishly hid from him…I've never felt so ashamed.

"It's alright if you bite me to death…As long as you're the one who made the wound."

I whispered softly and gently wrapped my arms around him. Now that I understood…that strange feeling I was getting from Kyoya. Although he masked it…his voice was the same as mine.

A voice that contained guilt.

The guilt of hurting the one important to you.

"I guess…I'll start apologizing to him…and tell him everyth–…once…"

I felt my own voice growing weaker as my eyelids grew heavy. Very slowly, my eyelids fell over my eyes as I joined Kyoya within the dark…

"**_Happy birthday, Suzu."_**

I heard that voice spoke. That soft tender voice, whispering softly within my head as a smile swept over my lips. **_  
_**

* * *

There will be a spin off of Time Reversed and Reversed Time. The story is call Dew of Time. It is a longer series that revolves around Suzume and mostly future Hibari during the Future Arc.

Special thanks to the corrections pointed out by "khr lover" =)


End file.
